BRAND NEW MELODY
BRAND NEW MELODY es la primera canción del CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya, interpretada por Terashima Takuma cuyo personaje es Ittoki Otoya. Clasificación * # 23 (Clasificación semanal en Oricon) * # 10 (Clasificación diaria en Oricon) * # 14 (Apariciones en Oricon) * # 22 (Billboard Sencillos mas Vendidos) * # 8 (Billboard Hot Animation) * # 3 (Billboard Top Albunes y Sencillos Independientes) Curiosidades * La cancion fue utilizada en el capitulo 2 del anime Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000%. * Una parte de la canción cantada a Capella por Otoya aparece en el capitulo 9 del anime Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Legend Star * Terashima Takuma cantó la canción en el evento en vivo Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% * Según Nakayama Masato, "la música en sí tiene el tema 'amor refrescante'". La primera parte muestra la actitud de Otoya hacia la música, mientras que la segunda muestra las partes brillantes de Otoya".http://www.koepota.jp/sp/utapri05.html Letra Español= Llevados en esta melodía que ha sido creada por los dos parece como si el futuro está sobrepuesto con el día de hoy Con firmeza sin cambiar, como esta frase Yo no quiero dejar pasar esto... Nosotros dos que hemos tropezado y caído continuaremos hacia el mañana. Si tú no estas aquí incluso las cosas que están delante de mi están llenas de ruido. Vamos a pedirle a Dios que detenga el tiempo El salto del tiempo y la retroalimentación diablos aunque ya he dejado salir un suspiro, Yo no puedo apartarme, yo no me apartaré de tus ojos Con una sonrisa a toda velocidad, Vamos a dirigirnos hacia el mañana. Haz una señal de Paz de 1000% en tu espíritu! Yo lo diré esta vez, esa frase de dos palabras. Mi corazón no puede hacer nada más que volar... Estoy cautivado contigo. Algunas veces nosotros sonreímos, y algunas veces peleamos ¡Vamos a buscar ese sonido! Nosotros debemos encontrarlo por casualidad Este música verdadera es sólo para nosotros dos! ¡Es tan emocionante! No importa cuán pequeño pueda ser Has tu canción y cree en ella, ¡Eso es! Con los recuerdos que hemos hecho, Si se trata de nosotros dos, ¡cualquier cosa puede convertirse en canción! Comenzaremos a correr desde aquí Incluso si somos torpes está bien. Después de que aclare, ¡Has una señal de paz al buen clima! ¡Crucemos por el mundo, y tal vez el universo! ¿No estamos conectados por el Rock? ¡Cree en mi! Nosotros decidiremos el escenario ¡Sólo para los dos has una señal de paz! Con una sonrisa a toda velocidad, Vamos a dirigirnos hacia el mañana. ¡Has una señal de Paz de 1000% en tu espíritu! Yo lo diré esta vez, esa frase de dos palabras. Mi corazón no puede hacer nada más que volar... ...hey estos sentimientos... están desbordados Voy a hacer mi mañana contigo. |-| Romaji= 'futari tsukuridasu　kono MERODI ni nosete '''mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru you '''kawarazu gyutto kono FURĒZU mitai ni '''hanashitaku nainda… '''tsumadzuichattari　korondari shite futari wa iku '''ashita no hou e '''kimi ga inakerya　sonna atarimae no koto demo '''NOIZU darake sa '''tomechaou　kono jikan　kamisama ni tanonde '''Time Leap & Feed Back　mou '''tameiki ga deru kurai '''sorasenai sorasanai kimi no hitomi '''SUMAIRU zenkai de　ashita o mezasou yo '''sen PA no genki de PĪSU SAIN '''sono toki wa iu yo ano nimoji no kotoba o '''dou shiyou mo naku HĀTO ga Fly '''kimi ni hikareru '''egao ni nattari　toki ni wa KENKA shichattari shite '''oto o sagasou '''deaeru hazu sa　futari no tame dake no True Music '''WAKUWAKU suru yo '''donna ni mo　donna ni mo　chiisana koto datte '''Make Song & Believe Song　sou '''umareta omoide o '''futari nara nandatte uta ni naru sa '''hashirida sou yo ima o　bukiyou date ii kara '''hare nochi kaisei PĪSU SAIN '''sekai o koete　hyotto shitara uchuu mo '''ROKKU de tsunagarun ja nai? '''ore wa shinjiru '''SUTĒJI de kimeru ne '''futari dake no PĪSU SAIN '''SUMAIRU zenkai de　ashita o mezasou yo '''sen PA no kansha de PĪSU SAIN '''sono toki wa iu yo ano ni moji no kotoba o '''tsubasa no youni HĀTO ga Fly… '…nee　afureru…omoi ga 'I'll Make Tomorrow With You |-| Kanji= '二人で作り出す　このメロディに乗せて '未来が今日に重なるよう '変わらずぎゅっとこのフレーズみたいに '離したくないんだ… 'つまづいちゃったり　転んだりして二人は行く 'あしたの方へ '君がいなけりゃ　そんな当たり前のことでも 'ノイズだらけさ '止めちゃおう　この時間　神様に頼んで 'Time leap & Feed back　もぅ 'ため息が出るくらい 'そらせないそらさない君の瞳 'スマイル全開で　明日を目指そうよ '1000%の元気でピースサイン 'その時は言うよあの二文字の言葉を 'どうしようもなくハートがFly '君に惹かれる '笑顔になったり　時にはケンカしちゃったりして '音を探そう '出会えるはずさ　二人の為だけのTrue music 'ワクワクするよ 'どんなにも　どんなにも　小さな事だって '''Make song & Believe song　そう '生まれた思い出を '二人ならなんだって歌になるさ '走り出そうよ今を　不器用だっていいから '晴れのち快晴ピースサイン '世界を越えて　ひょっとしたら宇宙も 'ロックで繋がるんじゃない? '俺は信じる 'ステージで決めるね '二人だけのピースサイン 'スマイル全開で　明日を目指そうよ '''1000%の感謝でピースサイン 'その時は言うよあの二文字の言葉を '翼のようにハートがFly… '…ねぇ　溢れる…想いが '''I'll make tomorrow with you Referencias * Letra Romaji y Español: Mi Lyricslandia * Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Ittoki Otoya (Canciones) Categoría:MAJI LOVE 1000% Idol Song Categoría:Canciones